A Thousand Years
by Mitsuki Horenake
Summary: One day, Amercia decided to throw a concert in Central Park. Germany decides at that time that perhaps the truth should come out. First of the Song Fics.


**Yes, this is going to be a bit of a song fic…sort of. I loved this song, no matter what. And no, I did not know that this is a song for a movie…a bad movie at that. But this song is still very romantic, despite their roots. Not to mention that the minute I heard this song, I thought **_**"THIS IS A HETALIA SONG".**_** Never judge a fruit from their roots, hun~**

**And here is your fic now…from ****Twilight****, of all things…**

**/= "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri =/**

"Hello? Antonio? Are you here?"

"I'm in the back~!"

Elizabeta started to head out to the back of the house, seeing the Spaniard tending to his tomato plants. To her surprise, he was working alone, humming a tune she could not recognize. It must be a Spanish song or something. He looks up and smiles at her presence.

"Ah~ Elizabeta! What brings you to my humble villa?"

"I kind of need you for something."

"Oh, seriously?" He stood up. "What's going on?"

"You see, Alfred wants to throw a small concert during one of the World Meetings to celebrate the early spring and I already have Roderich playing the piano for my song." She smiled. "I need a guitar player, and Alfred is pretty bad at it, so…"

"Of course, of course." He smiled. "I can play for you~"

"Thank you, thank you thank you thank you~!" She started clapping her hands together.

"So…when do we have to rehearse?"

"_**NOW.**__**"**_

***drag***

**/=+=/**

She started fixing her dress as the small stage started lighting up for her entrance. Kiku had just left the stage from his performance and the intermission had just begun, the audience moving around to get anything. Elizabeta rubbed the back of her head, wondering if she looked nice.

"You're nervous, aren't you?"

She turned her head around in confusion and saw Roderich standing there, wearing a bright white outfit similar to his battle jacket he wore during the Austro-Prussian war. He walked forward and started fixing her hair, going down and adjusting the necklace on her chest.

"_Where did you get that necklace?"_ He asked quietly without skipping a beat.

"_Erika thought it would be nice for me. She made these gloves, too."_ She answered quietly, blushing. _"Irunya chose my dress."_

"_Liechtenstein? Ukraine? Really?"_ Roderich blinked. _"Well, they really know what looks nice on you."_

"_They're my friends. Of course they know."_

Roderich nodded with a smile, continuing to fix the outfit until he was done. They stood there in silence, unable to walk away, standing there wondering if they should say anything. It was almost as if they were at the end of a really awkward date…

"This song is for you, you know."

"Huh?"

"This song…it's about you."

"But someone else wrote it."

"Of course. It doesn't mean that it doesn't pertain to you…"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Oh…well, that's good."

They stood there for a few more minutes, staring in each other's eyes and wondering if they should say exactly what they were thinking…even if they already knew what they wanted to state. Suddenly, Roderich turned his head around in confusion, prompting Elizabeta to turn as well and see Antonio standing there with his guitar at his side.

"No, no, it's fine. You guys keep talking. I'm just waiting here for my cue."

"_Idiot."_

**/=+=/**

"Alfred, why the hell did you throw a concert out of nowhere?"

"Because I wanted to! It's a nice day out, why not have a free concert in Central Park?" He waved his hands. "Besides, I have clearance already!"

"Is that why there are so many booths and people here?"

"Well, duh. That's just how great America is!"

Ludwig could only facepalm as he watched all the New Yorkers pour into their locations. There were no seats, only standing room. He had been standing here for a few minutes waiting for Feliciano to come back. The temperature was shooting up and he desperately wanted to take his jacket off…but no, he couldn't do it now…

"Ve~~! Ludwig, over here!"

He turned his head and saw the Italian waving him down, holding an ice cream cone specifically for him. The German watched as he walked toward him and thrusted the thing in his face; it nearly startled him, but nevermind.

"I hope you like this flavor~"

"Um…" He took a bite. "I do."

"Yay~ I'm happy~"

That alone made the German blush as they headed back to where they were originally standing, waiting for Elizabeta to come up to the stage. Sure enough, there she was, in her shimmering white gown, accompanied by the Spaniard and the Austrian. Everyone in the audience was captivated by their beauty. Ludwig even heard the word "immortal" floating around. That alone made him facepalm.

"Wow, everyone really likes Elizabeta!"

"_I'm not surprised…"_

Before they knew it, the lights were dimming and she was illuminated in a simple spotlight coming from above. All the men started hooting and hollering _(no one was surprised at that)_, and a few girls were jealous of her beauty, especially since the majority of the men were boyfriends.

_Heart beats fast._

_Colors and promises._

_How can I love, when I'm afraid to fall?_

"Ve…Elizabeta sounds really beautiful, doesn't she?"

"She does, doesn't she." Ludwig could only blush.

_Watching you stand alone, _

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away,_

_Somehow._

Ludwig turned to Feliciano, who was too busy watching the show.

_One step closer._

He really was one step closer, wasn't he?

_I have died everyday waiting for you._

_Darling don't be afraid,_

_I have loved you for a thousand years._

_It was longer than that, wasn't it?_

It all began when he proposed to Feliciano at that restaurant that ill-fated day. He had remembered something, about a little girl in a dress, and soon that image alone started to haunt his memory. As the eternal months reigned on, more of it started coming back…from painting those rabbits, to kissing her…and then he remembered that it was Italy. He was in love with Italy…

_I'll love for a thousand more…_

"Ve? Did you say something, Ludwig?"

"E-eh? Uh…n-no. I was just…singing along."

"Wow…I never thought you would willingly sing along to anything~"

Yes, he felt a little insulted. But he was telling the truth, so he decided to let that slide for now. He could just increase his training later.

_Time stands still._

_Beauty in all she is._

After that day, he started to wonder how he was going to tell Feliciano the truth about all those years…about everything. The broom that he kept had fallen apart and was broken, looking nothing like what it used to be. He had no way to tell him the truth…

_I will be brave,_

_I will not let anything take away,_

_Standing in front of me_

_Every breath_

Until he found the ring.

Back then, he had kept a ring bearing his national seal in his pocket, in case he had to write political letters. Italy had seen it once, but he had never worn it, for it was much too big back then. Now it slipped perfectly on his ring finger, like it was made for that hand. Now he had a token to show him the truth.

_Every hour has come to this._

He thought that America's concert was the perfect place to tell him the truth: he was surrounded by people so it would be harder for him to escape in case it all goes wrong, and if it does go right there's a party that he could show him off to the world. The German knew that he had to be literal in order for the ditzy Italian to get it, so he dressed up the only way he knew how: black jacket, pants and boots, white collared shirt, gloves…

He turned back to Feliciano, who was now looking at him with a strange look on his face.

_One step closer…_

"Isn't that hot on you, Ludwig?"

"Somewhat, but it's getting cold. It's almost twilight, after all."

"Ve…that's true."

_I have died everyday waiting for you._

_Darling don't be afraid,_

_I have loved you for a thousand years._

Feliciano would not stop staring at him, unnerving him and this plan just a little. Before he knew it, he was staring at his right hand, which Ludwig had tried to keep hidden for some time.

_I'll love you for a thousand more._

"Is your hand all right?"

"Eh? Why?"

"You keep trying to hide it!"

_All along, I believe I would find you._

"My hand is fine, I swear."

"Y-you're lying, aren't you!"

_Time has brought your heart to me_

The Italian grabbed his hand and brought it out, feeling the leather glove on his skin. The German wanted to show it to him personally, but there was no turning back now. Italy was holding onto his hand now, the warmth sinking through.

_I have loved you for a thousand years._

The glove was off, and he was finally able to see the ring in his finger. Curious, Feliciano had flipped it over and stared at it. And froze.

_I'll love you for a thousand more._

Feliciano looked up and stared at the German in front of him, finally piecing together why he was dressed so strangely: the black outfit despite the hot New York sun, even though twilight was warmer than usual, why he looked so familiar…

"The ring…"

"I…I wanted to show you personally, when we were alone, but…" Ludwig pulled his hand back. "I found it in Roderich's house, where I always hid it: in the bottom drawer, buried beneath the wood. I used this to seal my envelopes."

"You…you remember now?"

"Huh?" He froze. "Don't tell me…don't tell me that you _**knew**_ this…the entire time…?"

_One step closer._

The Italian was shaking now, tears starting to flood his eyes before finally dropping down his cheeks and to the grassy floor. Ludwig quietly leaned forward and kissed his cheek, feeling the boy's body shake before light hands held his face.

_One step closer._

"_L-Ludwig…you remember me…"_

_I have died every day waiting for you._

"_Yes, I'm him…I remember everything now."_

_Darling, don't be afraid,_

_I have loved you for a thousand years…_

_I'll love you for a thousand more._

They found themselves swaying back and forth, almost as if they were dancing. Feliciano would not let go of the German, and even if he had tried, Ludwig would not let that happen. He felt much too warm to let go…it would almost be a sin to let go after all this time…

_All along, I believe that I would find you._

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years…_

_I'll love you for a thousand more._

They parted, the Italian's arms still on the German's shoulders, as they started to gaze quietly in each other's eyes. Ludwig couldn't help but wonder if they would be able to sneak away, but the song was too beautiful to leave now.

"_So…you already knew who I was…"_

"…_yeah, I did."_ Feliciano blushed. _"But you never remembered me, so I knew that you didn't remember anything from your past…so I told myself that I would wait for you…"_

"_That's what you meant, when you told me you were waiting for someone."_ Ludwig touched his forehead. _"Can you forgive me?"_

"_Only if you give me one thing in return."_

"_Yes?"_

"…_kiss me?"_

He didn't have to say anything. Ludwig leaned forward and kissed him just as he did so long ago, and all he remember feeling was intense heat, like a fire had just blazed around them. Was that how love really was? This wildfire?

"_I love you, Ludwig…"_

"_I love you too…"_

**/= [OMAKE] =/**

"Kesesesese…looks like the plan worked, Alfred."

"Totally. This concert was just what they needed to get together."

"Seriously, dude, I never thought of you as a shipper."

"You know nothing about me, man." Alfred grinned. "We should do this more often."

"I know, right? Who else should we tackle next?"

"How about Spain and Romano?"

"That would be awesome."

And an unholy alliance was born.

Or should I say **AWESOME?**


End file.
